Layne's Version of Home Alone
by NancyDrewified
Summary: IF YOU HAVEN'T READ MY STORY ENTITLED "Ninjago" PLEASE DO SO BEFORE READING THIS UNLESS YOU WANNA BE CONFUSED! Layne gets left at home alone by accidental on purpose! Now, she muSt protect the Golden Weapons from the 'Wet Bandits! Rated K cuz it's just home alone. Don't like, don't read, or at least don't review just to say you hate it!


Layne ran through the monastery. "Mom! Mom!"

"Layne, sweetie, I'm on the phone," Nya sighed.

"Takai's trying to make me watch a grown up movie!" Layne cried. "She says it's not rated R but I don't believe her!"

"Well then don't watch it," Nya replied, and got back to her phone call.

"Layne."

"Ahhh!" Layne spun around to see Takai, laughing her head off. "Not funny, _Tacky._"

"Jeez, I won't make you watch the movie if you don't want to," Takai rolled her eyes. "Hey! Look it's Old Man Garmadon!"

Layne looked out the window. "That old guy? What about him?"

"He murdered half the people in Ninjago, including my parents, and took control of the Overlord," Takai smirked. "It looks like he's trying to be nice, salting the sidewalks, but really, he keeps his victims in that bag!"

"Sh-shut up! You're just trying to scare me!" Layne whimpered. "Hey look, a police man!" Layne tried changing the subject.

"Hi!" Layne greeted.

"Why's everyone rushing around?" The policeman asked.

"We're going to France!" Layne told him excitedly.

"Could I speak to whoever owns this thing you call a house?" The man asked.

"Sensei Wu's probably meditating again," Layne shrugged. "I could give him a message?"

"Just wanna make sure your house is secure for the holidays. There've been a lotta burglaries around here lately."

"Oh, don't worry, we're ninja. We got it covered."

"Alright, have happy holiday kid," the policeman flashed a smile, showing his gold tooth, freaking Layne out a bit.

"Layne! Pizza's done!" Ami cried.

"Yum!" Layne followed Ami to the kitchen, forgetting about the strange policeman. Zane pulled some pizza from the oven and everyone dug in.

_The next morning_

Wu was banging on a mini gong. "WAKE UP WE'RE LATE!"

Everyone was up and going, grabbing their stuff and climbing onto the Ultra Dragon to fly to the airport (they wanted to look somewhat normal when the got to France).

Misako and Nya both started counting heads at the same time, which proved disastrous.

"I counted eleven!" Misako announced.

"I got twelve!" Nya said, "you probably just miscounted. Let's go!"

"Nya, Layne's not-" Ami began, but Takai and Missi shoved their hands over her mouth.

"Ami, this will be fun to leave her! We could Skype her when we get on the plane," Missi said, mischievously. **(A/N: Layne's got the best friends ever! *sarcasm*)**

_Later_

Layne woke up to silence. "Huh, guess I'm the first awake."

She climbed out of bed and looked around. No one was there. Her Laptop started ringing and she opened it to see her friends staring at her.

"WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?! This isn't funny!" Layne cried.

"We're on a plane to France," Takai smirked.

Layne screamed. Ami looked guilty. "I tried to stop them Layne . . ."

"Layne, you are home _alone!_ No one can boss you around!" Missi smiled.

"But you guys are in France!" Layne moaned.

"Have fun!" Takai yelled. "We gotta go! And watch that movie for me!"

"YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST FRIENDS EVER!" Layne cried sarcastically, as her friends ended the call.

"I guess . . . I walk around?" Layne walked the monastery. She wondered what her parents were doing right now.

_On the plane_

"We're forgetting something," Nya sighed.

"Did you lock the doors?" Jay asked.

"Yep."

"Did you lock away the golden weapons?" Kai asked.

"Yeah."

"Did you pack everything you need?" Zane asked.

"I think so."

"Did you do a head count?" Cole asked.

"Both me and Misako."

"Hey, have you seen Layne?" Ami asked, sheepishly.

Nya froze. "LAYNE!"

_Back at the Monastery _

Layne was jumping on her parents bed watching Phineas and Ferb.

"I know what we're gonna do today, Ferb!"

Suddenly, she accidentally jumped on the remote, changing the channel. "Hey, it's that movie Takai wanted me to watch. I guess it couldn't hurt to watch a little bit."

"I'm gonna give you to the count of ten to get your ugly, yellow no-good keister off my property before I pump your guts full of lead. One, two... ten." By this time Layne had the blankets over her head and could only hear the gunshots and the man in the movie. "Keep the change, you filthy animal."

"Mommy . . . Come home . . ." Layne whimpered, scared to death.

_Plane again_

"I feel horrible! We forgot our only daughter," Nya sobbed.

"You didn't forget, we just miscounted," Misako soothed.

"Layne's a strong kid, she'll be okay," Lloyd tried.

"What kind of a mother am I?" Nya moaned, resting her head on Jay's shoulder.

"It's okay, Nya. We'll book the soonest flight home," Kai told her.

_Outside the monastery_

"It's almost too easy," the man with the gold tooth smirked.

"Don't the ninja live there, Harry?! They'll whoop our butts!" His companion stammered.

"Ah, but they're on vacation, Marvin! A little girl told me with her own mouth!" Harry laughed. "Now we can steal the golden weapons! Crowbars up!"

_Meanwhile, inside_

Layne was watching How The Grinch Stole Christmas. She felt a lot better after eating cookies Zane had made and having her teddy bear with her. Suddenly, she heard a noise. "Mom? Dad? Anyone?" She called, getting up.

She went to another room and saw two thieves trying to get in. Frightened, she flipped on the lights.

"You said they were gone!" Marvin exclaimed.

"They were gonna leave today," Harry insisted. "Let's get outta here."

Layne dove under the covers again. Why did she have such backstabbing friends, who would leave her home alone?!

_At the airport_

"Can we use the phone?" Missi asked.

The lady on the phone spoke rapidly in French.

"Please? Our friend's at home alone!" Ami begged.

The lady spoke in more French.

"We don't have time for this! Give me that!" Takai yanked the phone away and handed it to Nya.

Nya clearly disapproved, but didn't care at the moment. "Jay, I'm going to call the police, can you book us a flight home?" Nya looked at Jay, who nodded. She handed the ninja a tiny book. "Here's my address book, call everyone, see if Layne went with them. Maybe she went to Dareth's or something. At least I hope that's the case."

_The Monastery_

"This is crazy," Layne sighed. "Only wimps hide under the bed. I'm not a wimp! I'm a ninja!" She stood up and ran outside, trying to look brave. Except she bumped into Old Man Garmadon. Screaming, she ran back in the monastery and under her parents bed.

_Airport _**(A/N: If you haven't caught on already, there's gonna be a lot of going back and forth like this)**

"Hello, I'm calling from Paris. Yes as in France. I have a daughter at home alone, could you get someone to tell her we're coming home, please?" Nya asked, talking fast out of nervousness.

"Okay, let me connect you with Family Crisis Intervention."

"Family Crisis Intervention."

"Hello, I'm calling from Paris, and I have a daughter who's home alone."

"Has the child been involved in violence with a drunk family member?"

"No!"

"Has she been involved in a household accident?"

"I don't know. I hope not."

"Has the child ingested any poison or is an object lodged in her throat?"

"No, she's home alone! I'd like somebody to go over to the monastery and see if she's alright!"

"You want us to go to your house just to check on her?"

"Yes!"

"Lemme connect you to the police."

"They just transferred me."

"Hold on."

"No don't hang up!" Nya looked at the other ninja. "Any luck?"

"Couldn't get anyone," Cole sighed.

"Zane?"

"Just answering machines."

Nya went back to the phone. "Please pick up . . ."

"Oh hi ma'am, it's you again."

"Look, I'm calling from Paris. I have a daughter who's home alone, and I . . ."

"We'll send a policeman over to your house to check on your daughter."

_Monastery_

A policeman knocked on the door of the monastery. "This had better be worth climbing all those stairs," he grumbled, knocking again.

Layne flung the blankets over her head, the worst possible scenarios going through her mind.

"Yeah, no one's home. Girl or ninja. Tell them to count their kids again," the policeman said into his walkietalkie.

_Airport_

"Could you bump someone or ask someone or-" Jay asked.

"I'm sorry sir, I can't do that," The girl at the desk said.

"But-"

"I'm sorry, sir."

Nya ran up. "They're sending a policeman over to check on her."

"Thank goodness, everything is booked!" Jay replied.

"Nothing to Ninjago?" Nya asked.

"Nothing," Jay confirmed.

"Private plane?" Nya asked.

"We can't do that," Jay said.

"We have one on Friday morning," the girl at the desk told them.

"That's two days away!" Nya exclaimed.

"Everyone's exhausted," Jay persuaded. "There's nothing more we can do, Nya. We'll go visit Cole's friend and call the police again."

"I'm not leaving unless it's on an airplane!" Nya cried, on the verge of tears.

"Madame, we're doing everything we can," the desk girl said. "If you want to stay at the airport, maybe we can get you on standby. It is a possibility that a seat will open up."

"Is that okay?" Jay asked.

"Yes, I'll wait," Nya said, confidently.

"I'll miss you, honey," Jay said, hugging Nya.

"I'll miss you too, but I miss Layne more," Nya replied.

Jay nodded. "Bye."

_Monastery_

"Well, I can't find my toothbrush," Layne threw her hands up in surrender. "I might get a new one, but I don't have any money." Then she smirked. "But I know who does!"

Layne grabbed a glass jar filled with money. "Takai's life saving. I won't use it all, but it serves her right for convincing everyone to leave me! Now to get a toothbrush!"

Layne walked past Dareth's Dojo, where there was a parked van. "Huh, I thought Dareth went to New York."

_Inside Dareth's Dojo_

Two burglars were taking all of Dareth's fake trophies (not that they knew they were fake. SUCKS TO BE THEM XD) and other things.

"We're the greatest burglars in the world, Marv!" Harry exclaimed, smirking. "Could you keep it down?!"

"Yeah, Harry," Marv replied.

Then the answering machine started playing a message. "Hey, you've reached Grand Sensei Dareth's Mojo Dojo. I'm not in right now, bound to be doing sensei stuff, but you can leave a message." _BEEP!_ "This is Jay Walker again. We're in Paris at Cole's friend's place . . ."

"Jay Walker?" Marv started laughing. "His name is actually-!"

"I knew they were in Paris!" Harry growled. "We're going back to the ninja's monastery tonight!"

_A nearby store place_

"Scuse me!" Layne rang the bell on the counter a few times. No one seemed to care she was a customer. She leaned back against the counter and sighed. Then she caught sight of someone entering the store. Old Man Garmadon. She squealed quietly, dropping the toothbrush and running out of the store.

_Outside Dareth's Dojo, inside the van_

"What's so funny?" Harry scanned his accomplice's laughing face. "You left the water running again, didn't you?"

"It's our calling card!" Marv replied. "All the great ones leave their calling card!"

"The Joker is not considered a great one . . ." Harry facepalmed.

"We're the Wet Bandits!" Marv exclaimed.

"You're sick. Really sick," Harry sighed.

"I'm not sick- WATCH OUT!" Marv yelled, as Layne walked in front of the van.

She screamed and spun out of the way.

"She's a ninja?!" Harry breathed, then yelled, "Hey, you gotta watch for traffic, kid!"

"S-sorry . . ." Layne whispered.

"Santy don't want to visit funeral homes, kid," Harry told her.

"Okay," Layne mumbled.

"Merry Christmas!" Harry sighed, flashing a smile.

Layne gasped. He had a gold tooth! He was the policeman! She walked off before he could say anything more.

"What's wrong?" Marv asked, seeing Harry's expression.

"I don't like the way that kid looked at me . . ." Harry grumbled.

"Seen her before?" Marv asked.

"Seen a hundred kids this week," Harry mumbled.

"She had purple hair! Is a kid like that so hard to forget?" Marv asked.

"Whatever, let's see what house she goes into!" Harry said, starting to follow Layne.

Layne started to quicken her pace. They were following her.

"Told ya something's wrong. Why's she going faster?" Harry asked.

Layne looked around, and noticed a nearby church. She ducked behind their life-sized nativity scene. The van drove by and she darted back to the monastery. "When those guys come back, I'll be ready!"

_Monastery, later that night_

Harry and Marv walked up to the doors of the monastery. they could see lights and people in the windows . . . dancing?!

"Did they come back?"

"From Paris?"

"Let's just come back tomorrow, maybe they'll be gone."

Layne smirked as she made the cardboard cutouts of her family dance. This actually was kinda fun.

_Later on_

Layne heard a knock at the door. She giggled. This would be fun. She turned on the TV.

"Who is it?" the man from the movie asked. Layne paused the TV.

"It's Little Nero's. I have your pizza."

Layne giggled and pressed play. "Leave it on the doorstep and get out of here."

"Okay. What about the money?"

"What money?"

"Well, you have to pay for your pizza, sir."

"Is that a fact? How much do I owe you?"

"That'll be $11.80, sir."

Layne slipped some money under the door and pressed play. "Keep the change, you filthy animal."

"Cheapskate."

"Hey. I'm gonna give you to the count of ten to get your ugly, yellow no-good keister off my property before I pump you full of lead. One, two... ten." The sound of gunshots and laughter filled the air and Layne could hear the pizza boy scampering away.

Layne giggled and grabbed the pizza. "Yum, a whole pizza all for me!" Layne looked at the movie. "Thank Takai." Then she turned on Phineas and Ferb.

_Airport_

"Please, I'm begging you. From a mother to a mother. Please!" Nya begged a woman to let her take her seat on the plane. The woman's husband was against it, but Nya finally convinced them. "Thank you!" Nya told them. "Don't worry, Layne. I'll be home soon."

_A store the next day_

Layne was grocery shopping. She never thought she'd ever be this responsible. Ever!

"Are you here all by yourself?" The woman at the counter asked, suspiciously.

"Ma'am, I'm 13 years old. You think I'd be here alone?" Layne asked.

"Where's your mom?"

"In the car." Lies.

"Where's your dad?"

"He's at work." Lies.

"What about brothers and sisters?"

"I'm an only child." True story, unless you counted Layne's backstabbing friends.

"Where do you live?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Cause you're a stranger."

"Well played kid."

_Monastery, later_

"I don't get it," Harry murmured. "It looks like there's nobody's home. Last night the place is jumping. Something ain't right."

Layne could hear their voices and turned on the movie. They sounded scared as the men on the movie argued and one was shot. Layne still hated Takai, but was glad she liked movie that were way too old for her!

"Let's wait and see who it is," Harry said. "Suppose the cops ask us about a murder in the area. Wouldn't it be nice to have a face to go with it?"

_Airport_

"I'm trying to get home to my daughter!" Nya exclaimed. "Please, I need a flight!"

"Hey, lady, can you come here for a sec?"

Nya excused herself and walked over to the man. "Hey, me and my polka band rented a big van and we're going on a world tour. I heard you needed to get to Ninjago?"

Nya nodded. "My daughter, she was left there . . . by mistake. I mean, I'm sure she's fine, but . . ."

"I understand. But we could drive you!"

"Really?"

"Course! Ninjago's our next concert stop, see? We'll be glad to drop you home first!"

"Thank you! Thank you!"

"Well, it's Christmas after all!"

_Monastery, outside in the bandit's van_

Harry woke up to see Layne practicing Ninjago on the training course. "Marv! Wake up! I think we're being scammed by a kid!" Marv woke up with a start. Harry continued. "See that kid? It's the same girl! She lives at the ninja's place!"

"Well, if she's here the parents gotta be," Marv argued.

"Nope, she's home alone!"

"But ain't she a ninja?"

"But she's a kid! Gotta be a bit slow."

"Wait, you wanna come back to steal the weapons, even with the kid here?"

Layne opened the window and heard voices. She began to eavesdrop.

"Ever since I heard about the golden weapons, I've wanted 'em. That kid can't get in our way! Let's say we'll come back around 9:00. Come on, let's go before she hears us."

Layne smirked. Too late boys, I already heard you.

_The church Layne had ducked in earlier_

Layne sat and listened to the choir. They sounded nice and they were younger than her! Then she noticed someone coming up to her. Old Man Garmadon.

"Merry Christmas," he said. He sat down. "I love this choir. They remind of the last time I saw my son."

"When was the last time you saw your son?" Layne asked.

"14 years ago."

Layne did the calculations in her head. "That's before I was born!"

"You can say hello when you see me, you don't have to be afraid."

"Sorry, my friend told me a story that was about you. She said you had killed lots of people and taken control of the overlord . . ."

"It's true. But my son and the ninja stopped me, and turned me good again."

"The ninja?" Layne asked. "Who, exactly, is your son?"

"Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon."

"He's my teacher! I'm Layne Walker!" Layne paused. "Lloyd said he hated his dad and would never forgive him, but you seem so nice."

"I wish I could convince him that." Garmadon sighed. "So why are you here all alone?"

"My family ditched me to go to France. Well, that's not exactly true. My best friends didn't remind my family to remember me! Some friends I have . . ."

Garmadon half smiled. "Well, are you gonna forgive 'em?"

"Probably. Being angry at people for a long time gives me a headache." **(A/N: true story!)**

"You're a good kid, Layne."

Then, Layne got a brilliant idea. "I'm gonna tell Lloyd how nice you are and that you say sorry and-!"

The church bell started to chime. "Oh no! I have to go defend the monastery!"

"Good luck!" Garmadon called after her.

_Monastery. later, after Layne set the traps_

"Let's just knock on the back door. She's a kid. Kids are stupid," Harry laughed.

Layne smirked. "Too bad you guys won't get too far."

Marv and Harry knocked on the back door of the monastery. "Hey, kid, open up! It's Santy Claus and his elf! Got some nice presents for you!"

Layne smirked and stuck the BB gun (she had 'borrowed' from Uncle Kai) and shot.

Harry fell over and Marv stuck his head through the dog door. Layne smirked. "Hello." And she shot again. Laughing as he fell over, she went to get ready.

"The brat is armed!" Marv cried, holding his head.

"I'll go to the front door, you go to the basement!" Harry ordered.

Harry attempted to climb the last few stairs to the front door, but slipped on the ice and fell (in a Kung Fu Panda way XD) down the stairs. Fortunately for him, Layne had only done the top few stairs. Of course, he needed to climb the stairs to get back up there again. Grumbling, he finally reached the top, but forgot about the slippery stairs and fell again. Layne snickered and ran off. He cursed and started climbing again.

Marv went up to the basement stairs and started down; except instead of walking, he slid. Yes, Layne did those stairs too, XD. Marv attempted to stand up at the bottom, but failed miserably. Then his crowbar fell on his head.

Harry tried again and again to climb to the front doors (not knowing what surprise awaited at the top).

Marv finally stood up and entered the basement, which Layne had conveniently left unlocked. She walked around and finally found a light. He pulled the cord and nothing happened. Or so he thought for about five seconds. Then the iron fell on his face.

Harry finally made it to the front door and grabbed the handle; then let go with a scream. Layne had heated up the handle and his whole hand had a burn mark on it. And of course he fell down the stairs again. "Poor, poor, stupid thieves," Layne mumbled, then paused. "Ya know, I think I've seen this somewhere before."

Meanwhile, Marv was trying to climb to the door leading to the main house. But Layne had spread tar on the stairs and soon he was shoe-less and sock-less. Then he stepped on the nail Layne had planted and let out a cry of pain.

Harry furiously ran to the back door. He cautiously touched the handle. It wasn't burning hot, good sign. He cautiously opened the door and his head was set on fire. He fell backwards and pushed his head into the snow. The fire had burned his hat and hair off.

Marv angrily tried a different door; once he had finally got back up the slippery basement stairs.

Harry kicked open the door, fast enough so the fire wasn't set off. "Where are you, brat?!"

"Oh no, I'm really scared!" Layne yelled, extra fakely. "Come and get me!"

Harry darted into the room and straight into some plastic wrap. He pulled it off and ran straight into a rope that turned on the fan which blew feathers into his face. The feathers were sticking to him and he was getting angrier by the second.

Marv tried to sneak through a window. He put his bare feet on the ground, stepping on Christmas ornaments in the process. He cringed and walked through the room, and saw Harry.

"Marv? Why'd you take off your shoes?"

"Harry? Why are you dressed like a chicken?"

"I'M UP HERE YOU MORONS!" Layne cried from the top of the stairs. "Come and get me!"

The two men ran towards the stairs and slipped on some toy cars. "Thank goodness for Lloyd and his collection of toys from when he was a kid!" Layne pumped her fist in the air. "You guys give up, or are you thirsty for more?"

The two ran up the stairs to get Layne, but she threw down a paint can on a string. "Heads up!" Harry cried, ducking.

Marv, on the other hand, was not so lucky. He was hit square on and fell over. Harry turned around to find another paint can inches from his face and soon he was sprawled on top of his partner. "Where's my tooth? My gold tooth?!" Harry cried, causing Layne to giggle, then she ran away.

Layne grabbed the phone. "Hello? 911? My house is being robbed! I live in the ninja monastery, bye!" **(A/N: almost wrote "my mouse is being robbed" LOL)**

Layne ran to go up another flight of stairs, but Marv grabbed her ankle. She shrieked and then noticed the biggest spider she had ever laid eyes on. She grabbed it, mentally reminding herself to wash her hands, and threw it onto Marv's face. He let out a high pitch, girly scream and Layne laughed as she ran up the stairs. The spider jumped off of Marv and onto Harry. Marv hit Harry with his crowbar, causing the spider to be crushed onto Harry's shirt and causing Harry to spit out a few not-so-nice words.

Layne looked out the window. She grabbed onto the zipline Missi had demanded that the ninja make so she could get from her room to her tree house. Layne smiled. For once, it had come in handy. Layne zipped across and mentally reminded herself to say sorry to Missi for what she was about to do.

"Where'd she go?"

"Maybe she committed suicide."

"Oh, you wish!" Layne laughed, showing them she was in the treehouse.

The two burglars started to climb across the rope to reach the treehouse. Layne smirked and cut the rope. The thieves fell into the snow below. Layne ran towards Dareth's place. The guys started following her, but Harry stopped. "Wait, she just wants us to follow her! Come on!"

Layne ran into the basement door and found Dareth's lace was flooded. "Woah, is Dareth making an indoor pool?" She ran upstairs and straight into the arms of the bandits. They grabbed her up and hung her shirt on the back of the door.

"We outsmarted you this time!"

"What are we gonna do Harry?"

"Burn her head with a blowtorch!"

"Slap her in the face with a paint can!"

"Shove a nail through her foot!"

"Bite off her fingers one by one!"

Suddenly, the two men fell over. Garmadon was behind them, brandishing his snow shovel. "Come on, let's get you home."

Soon the police were at Dareth's, arresting the thieves. "Remember, we're the Wet Bandits!" Marv reminded them.

_The polka van arrives at the monastery_

"Layne?!"

Layne ran downstairs. "MOMMY!" She hugged Nya until Nya could barely breathe. "Where's everyone else?"

"Oh, they wanted to come, but-"

Then the door opened and everyone else tumbled in. Nya gave Jay a kiss. "How'd you get here?"

"The morning flight you didn't want to take," Jay chuckled. "We almost beat you home too."

Layne looked around. Everyone was back except . . . She looked out the window and saw Garmadon hugging Misako, Wu, and Lloyd. Layne smiled to herself. Hopefully Garmadon would live with them now.

Takai suddenly pinned Layne to the wall. "Did you take my life savings?!"

"Here ya go. Only used a bit to buy food so I wouldn't _die_, thanks a _lot_, Tacky." Layne smirked. "I did have fun though. Wait til you all hear this . . ."

_EPILOGUE THINGY_

"Sounds like you had fun, Layney," Kai smiled.

"The 'Wet Bandits' sound like real idiots," Cole laughed.

"They were! Oh, and Missi, sorry about your zipline," Layne told her. "And sorry about your money Takai."

"Alls forgiven, Layne," Missi smiled. "We're really sorry too. Right Takai?"

Takai grumbled something and turned away. Missi kicked her. Takai blurted out, "ALRIGHT I'M SORRY!" and tackled Missi.

Layne giggled. "Ah, Merry Christmas!"

**MERRY EARLY CHRISTMAS! I'M PROBABLY GONNA DO ONE FOR HOME ALONE 2 AS WELL! HOPE YOU LIKED IT! COMMENT OR FAV OR WHATEVER IF YOU WANT TO! ~Jayce**


End file.
